


Seasonal (Mis)Adventures

by Ashley Ω Nova (AshleyOmegaNova)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Body Swap, Bunny Suit, Casino Bunny, Catboys, Dancer Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Day At The Beach, Fluff, Gay, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Himbo Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Many-WoLs Interpretation, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Role Reversal, Sex Worker Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), just writing to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyOmegaNova/pseuds/Ashley%20%CE%A9%20Nova
Summary: Stories about seasonal events, usually starring my pink-haired genderqueer catboy Ash'leytai. May sometimes reference then-current MSQ events; chapter titles will list the patch number.
Relationships: Ash'dyalani Tia/Ash'leytai Ati, Astin/J'bhen Tia, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Ash'leytai Ati, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, R'fhul Tia/Ash'leytai Ati, R'fhul Tia/Warrior of Light, Retainers/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 7





	1. Moonfire Faire 2020 (Patch 5.3)

**Author's Note:**

> Ash'leytai Ati is my Final Fantasy XIV character. He's a gendequeer/genderfluid Miqo'te. The pronouns I use for him are inconsistent. Gender's weird, try to roll with it. If you'd like to see my character, or know more about them, check [their carrd](https://pinkmiqo.carrd.co/).
> 
> Really just wanted a place to flesh out my ideas for taking G'raha to the beach, and then started thinking about a small epilogue to the Astin/J'bhen stuff in the Rising, and it eventually just occurred to me I may as well just make a thing for seasonal events to contain it all in.

"So is this your first time to Costa Del Sol, Raha?" The pink-haired Miqo'te—clad in a white-with-black-accents open summer shirt and skirt combo—eyed his awe-struck partner. Not that G'raha would have been able to tell he was being eyed through those white sunglasses. Still, he shook his head in response.

"Not to Costa Del Sol itself. This is, however, my first time attending the Moonfire Faire. Tell me, are the Bomb and the Supershark a usual part of the festivities?" The two Miqo'te looked east to a group of adventurers willing a massive Bomb on to victory over a thirty-foot shark with the power of dance.

"Uh, no, usually there's an obstacle course. It's a shame, I was pretty good at that."

"Oh, surely you're not suggesting you struggle with dancing, Leytai."

"No, but it's my job! A vacation's supposed to get me away from work, nyaa!"

The pair laughed. G'raha—who had elected to wear a mostly-buttoned up red shirt instead of an open one, alongside white trunks rather than a skirt—scanned the crowded fairegrounds. "It certainly is lively. I can scarcely see the beach itself."

"I'll have to take you back later once the rush has settled down! It's not always so crowded. But I imagine a lot of adventurers needed the vacation, today. I know I did." It had been less than a week since the Scions' return from the First, and a mere day since G'raha had joined the Scions himself. An emotionally draining time, to be sure, and a Warrior of Light could use some fun in the sun after all that. Whether or not they realized they weren't the only one. Ash'leytai gave the beach a once-over of his own. "At least it'll be easy to find you if we get separated. You'd stand out in a crowd, and you're the only you I see."

"I'll endeavor to stay close by your side, all the same." G'raha smiled warmly, and Ash'leytai could suddenly feel the sun singeing his cheeks. "Though, on that note, where did Kresh and Ash'dyalani disappear off to?" Given the occasion, having just returned semi-permanently from The First, Ash'leytai had brought all of their primary partners to the first day of the Faire. Yet while they'd arrived as three catboys and a bunnygirl, the group was down to just these two catboys sitting on the sand together.

"Well, we lost Kresh when she went to turn in some Faire Vouchers, but I think she'll make her way back to us. And Dyalani, uh... he just kinda disappeared, huh?" Ash'leytai looked around, "Guessing he's either fishing or flirting. Those are kinda the two things for him at a beach."

A teasing smirk tugged at G'raha's lips. "Well I suppose you two have that in common, then."

"I used to do the obstacle course!!" Ash'leytai poutily protested, though he could not resist G'raha's infectious laughter for long. He did, however, give his boyfriend a small shove on the arm. "Besides, unlike my stray cat of a husband, _I_ haven't wandered off without saying anything. I've got a _modicum_ of self-control. Do you see a rod in my hand, or a... well, a rod in my hand?"

A chuckle delayed G'raha's response. "No, your hands are quite empty. And while I would be fine with you handling a rod—yours or someone else's—I truly appreciate you making a point of spending this holiday with me. It has been... too long since I've done anything like this." A vortex of emotions stirred quietly in G'raha's crimson eyes. A century's worth of cherished memories, yet not a one as self-indulgent as he'd allowed himself to be since being reunited with Ash'leytai. Some of that was personal growth, but having a partner who was always pushing him to indulge his wants didn't hurt, either.

And so while Ash'leytai still glimpsed some sadness within those eyes, they also saw gratefulness, happiness, love. Even just sitting here chatting, G'raha was having a good time. "Raha, I've worried for too long over whether I'd ever get to do something like this with you to not drag you along at the first opportunity. I have so many places I've wanted to bring you! So I should be the one thanking you, really, for sticking with me even though I've already run out of things for us to do here."

As if on cue, a boisterous voice cried out behind them. "Ash'leytai, there you are! Trying to avoid my challenge, eh? Is that any way to treat your dear friend, after everything we've shared?"

Ash'leytai began replying before even turning to the source of the noise. "R'fhul, how could I be avoiding a challenge I didn't know you were issuing?" The voice rang familiar. T'was the fledgling adventurer he'd met at the Faire the year before, when Ash'leytai was still a fledgling himself. Much better on his knees than his feet, as Ash'leytai recalled.

"Yes, well—" R'fhul stopped upon seeing the other Miqo'te beside Ash'leytai. "A-Ah, pardon me. Am I interrupting... I... I mean, if you and he are..."

"He's my boyfriend! Well, one of them. Don't suppose you've seen a femmy Miqo'te boy with blue hair around, have you? Or an orange-haired Viera girl in glasses?"

"Y-You have multiple...? Ah, right, you told me this last year, too, before we..." R'fhul coughed. "I've not seen anyone like the two you mentioned. And, er, it's nice to make your acquaintance, mister...?"

G'raha extended his hand in greeting. "G'raha Tia, and the pleasure is mine. R'fhul, was it?"

"Yes! Up-and-coming adventurer, R'fhul Tia, at your service!" G'raha winced, finally recognizing that he saw some of himself in R'fhul, and feeling a wave of embarrassment over it. R'fhul failed to notice, having already turned his attention back to Ash'leytai. "Right, well, as I was saying, I have issued a challenge to you! Since the Eorzean Nimble Warrior course has not returned this year, I have decided our battle shall be fought with the new activity sweeping the fairegrounds: The Flame Dance! This time we shall dance not for a towering Bomb or a moaning well-to-do Lalafell, but for the beach goers! Whoever can best capture their eyes and hearts shall be the winner. You may have bested me in battle last year, but this year honor shall be mine!"

"R'fhul, I'm a professional dancer," Ash'leytai had patiently waited to reply. "You know that, right?"

The boisterous catboy was suddenly taken aback, hands brought up like paws. "You... You are?"

"My services are requested by fellow adventurers and wealthy patrons, both discerning clients in their own right! I'm quite decent at this." At the mildness of his partner's boast, G'raha scoffed.

"Ah, w-well, the holiday is still young. I will think of another challenge to—"

"No, I like this idea! I was just bemoaning a lack of ways to show off for Raha." With a grin, Ash'leytai rose to his feet, stopping to kick sand free from his sandals. Any objections to dancing on a holiday had vanished. With a distraught-looking R'fhul Tia standing by, Ash'leytai offered G'raha a hand. "So long as you're willing to cheer me on, of course. It shouldn't take long. And I'll do _anything_ you want of me, after."

Wearing a grin of his own, G'raha took his partner's hand. "I would have agreed even without the offer. Not that I won't still be taking you up on it." Pulled up to his feet, he planted a kiss on his partner's lips. Even for a man who'd lived well over a hundred years, this was already proving to me a memorable holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutouts to R'fhul, probably the first NPC I ever stood around emoting at and gposing with in this game. Shoutouts to a beach event the day after the emotionally draining 5.3 MSQ.


	2. Yo-Kai Watch: Gather One, Gather All! 2020 (Patch 5.3)

"Leytai, honey, there are a bunch of cats running around our apartment."

Ash'leytai was seated on their bed, head in his hands. "I know."

His partner, freshly returned from a day selling miscellanea at the bazaar, looked around the room. A cat with swirls on its tummy, a cat wielding a katana, a cat-shaped machina, a... cute, tiny man with a fluffy sash. "Er... Well, should I get them some fish, or...?"

"They're Yo-Kai, Dyalani."

"Oh." Ash'dyalani glanced at the cats yet again. "... I beg your pardon?"

"I collected them all. Shogunyan. USApyon. Even Manjimutt." Ash'leytai, head still in his hands, spoke monotonely, but wearily. "I even collected their legendary weapons. I spent a week going around looking for their medals. Kresh was with me at first, but she finished so much faster. Everyone finished so much faster..."

Ash'dyalani rested a hand on Ash'leytai's head, soothing his distraught partner with pets. This finally dragged Ash'leytai's head out of their palms, and they looked up, an expression signaling regret.

"I... I got a Jibanyan couch that flies."

"It sounds lovely, dearest." Ash'dyalani continued stroking his husband's hair reassuringly. "Which one is Jibanyan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash'leytai is not a cat person. But between you and me, they might be a catperson.
> 
> For a visual reference on Ash'dyalani, Ash'leytai's co-primary partner and retainer, [check here.](https://pinkmiqo.carrd.co/#dyalani)


	3. The Rising 2020 (Patch 5.3)

"I remember you. Bhen's assistant, yes?"

 _Bhen, huh?_ He knew it. This was a more complicated situation than met the eye. He'd known it the moment he first saw Astin and noticed the matching earring he wore. He almost hadn't seen it, hidden by Astin's hair as it was. But this Warrior of Light was perceptive, even if he pretended not to be. And he definitely wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to play gay love doctor.

Astin gave the still-quiet Ash'leytai a once-over. "Or maybe he's yours... Either way, I appreciate you looking out for him. He needs all the help he can get."

"Nothing so formal," Ash'leytai finally spoke. "I'm just helping a local artist. A talented one, at that! Plus J'bhen's a pretty good guy, wouldn't you say?"

At this Astin chuckled, not taking the bait. "Though I must say, if you've something that requires my attention, I'd rather you kept it brief."

"Sure, I can do that. J'bhen's having an exhibit. He'll be showcasing some—"

"Yes, I know all about Bhen's exhibit, thank you." Astin brusquely interrupted, impatience growing rapidly. "Keeping my ear to the ground as I do, there's little that goes on in Ul'dah that escapes my notice. So why did he send you to advertise it to me?"

Slightly annoyed, Ash'leytai pressed on. "He wants you to come. Was hoping it would remind you of your past together."

"He wants to remind me of the good old days? I might've guessed it would be something as soppy as that." Astin's eyes darted away, staring at a corner of the Quicksand's floor. "A lot's changed since then, but he's still the same daft sod he's always been." Smiling, his gaze returned to Ash'leytai, his earring swinging past his hair into clear view. "Not that it's necessarily a bad thing, mind you."

The pink-haired Miqo'te stifled a grin. He decided he was going to help these two work things out if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

"Ash'leytai! Hullo! That we should run into you!" J'bhen Tia's voice rang out before the Quicksand, catching his newfound friend's attention.

"J'bhen! Astin! Good to still see you around even though The Rising has come and gone." Ash'leytai descended the stairs to greet the duo.

"We _do_ live here, you know." Astin scoffed, though he still looked far happier than he'd seemed weeks before. He carefully set down what sounded like a stack of stained glass, wrapped in a cloth. "Though on that note, do you?"

"Me? Oh, nah, I just work here, nyaa. And in Revenant's Toll. And wherever someone's willing to pay to... see me dance." Ash'leytai cleared their throat and pointed their thumb in a random direction. "I live in Mist! And sometimes The Lavender Beds." Neither Mist nor The Lavender Beds were in the direction they'd pointed to, they realized.

"All the more fortuitous that we should meet like this!" J'bhen eagerly gave Ash'eytai a hug. "We really should keep in contact. After all, Astin and I owe you so much."

Sheepishly, Ash'leytai smiled. "You don't owe me anything. And I assure you, I'm not hard to get ahold of. But we can swap addresses. Though on that last note, how are things with the two of you, now that you're back in business together?" He produced a couple slips of paper and a pen, jotting down contact info.

Astin took the other slip, so J'bhen decided to take the question. "Ah, yes, things are much better between us, now. Astin not trying to keep his distance in public certainly helps." J'bhen was teasing. Mostly.

"I told you I was just trying to protect your reputation, didn't I?" Annoyed, but honestly more embarrassed, Astin handed Ash'leytai their info and muttered, "But still... sorry, Bhen..." Ash'leytai did what he could not to laugh at how easily the gentle artist J'bhen had this intimidating ex-moneylender wrapped around his finger.

J'bhen responded by way of a smile, and continued. "In truth, Astin was no happier with being a moneylender than I was with him being one. So his new employment has made for a happier home life, even discounting that we once again work together."

"Domestic bliss, huh? I'm glad to hear it." Around the point he'd been told the story of how J'bhen broke some priceless glass he was hired by Astin to deliver, and how Astin's only concern was if J'bhen had been cut, Ash'leytai had gotten juuuust a bit emotionally invested in the relationship of his fellow gay Miqo'te. A lot of people saw Leytai as an insatiably horny catboy, and he'd be the first to admit that was true. ( _Not the cat part, though; I'm a dog,_ _nyaa._ ) But that was only part of the picture. He was also a sucker for a good, queer, love-filled romance; he'd almost have to be, sharing a domestic life with three polyamorous primaries. So he couldn't suppress his grin, seeing the two happy, gay dorks before him.

The three stood around, catching up and chatting for a bit, the happy couple talking about the art business, Ash'leytai talking about the adventuring and dancing businesses. Eventually, however, Astin looked to the sky and interrupted. "Bhen, it's getting to be noon. We really should get going." Picking back up the stack of glass something-or-others, he turned his attention back to Ash'leytai. "Got a potential buyer lined up."

"Ah, right, thank you, Astin." J'bhen put a hand on the back of his partner in business and life, and gave him an affectionate smile. "He _is_ my better half. Or at least my more responsible one. I'm so glad we ran into you again, Ash'leytai. And I'm confident this will not be the last time we speak."

"No, of course not!" Ash'leytai grinned again, thinking to himself. _I'll be waiting for the inevitable Ceremony of Eternal Bonding invitation._

Watching the happy couple walk off together, Ash'leytai realized that this may be the first Rising he'd actually enjoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never like The Rising events, but I usually love my fellow gays.


	4. The Make It Rain Campaign 2020 (Patch 5.3)

"Once again, it seems our guests were, without exception, rather underwhelmed by your recommendations." The Chief Attendant paused, waiting to see anything approaching shame or even recognition on the pink-haired Miqo'te's face. Nothing. So with a sigh, he continued. "And once again, it seems our guests were, without exception, pleased by their interactions with you."

Ash'leytai gave satisfied grin and a fist pump. The Chief Attendant only sighed again. It wasn't hard to see why the pink Miqo'te was succeeding. One could look at the outfit he'd chosen for the job, a skimpy top that covered his breasts and little else, along with the traditional Gold Saucer Bunny fishnets and heels, with the bunny ears right between his cat ears for good measure. Or they could watch the eagerly flirty and submissive way he talked to the Saucer's guests, the way he moved and the things he said. Ash'leytai was experienced at, well, pleasing people. He made for a natural Saucer Bunny.

Except he wasn't hired on as a Saucer Bunny. He was hired as an attraction guide, and he was guiding to the wrong kind of attraction! No, worse, he wasn't even _trying_ to do the job he'd been brought in for! And yet Roland wanted to hire him full-time! "You can't possibly be this clueless," the Chief Attendant shook his head. "One of the guests you spoke with was a pugilist looking to impress with his martial prowess, and you recommended he play Doman mahjong."

"Hey, you've gotta be good with positionals as a pugilist, and mahjong is all about positionals! North, West, South, East, right, nyaa?"

"That's backwards. And North is last. And you suggested that a miner who wished to 'jump and climb' should play _Lord of Verminion._ " The Chief Attendant tapped his foot impatiently.

"Look, Chief Attendant," Ash'leytai's tone of voice changed ever-so-slightly. "Let me level with you. People don't like it when you're too smart. A charming smile, willing eyes, and an empty head will get you farther than knowing the right answer to a person's question."

"I knew it. You're _not_ that clueless." The Chief Attendant gave a resigned shrug. "Please, for my sake, try to direct guests to the right attractions? If someone comes up to you wishing to see a voidsent in action, I beg of you, send them to Typhon, not Cuff-A-Cur."

Ash'leytai put a finger to his chin and tilted his head. "Send them to Typhon? But what does Mr. Typhon know about voidsent, nyaa?"

"Yes, haha, quite cute," the Chief Attendant dripped with sarcasm. "What could a giant pink voidsent know about voidsent?"

"Mr. Typhon is a voidsent, nyaa?!" The pink-haired Miqo'te reeled back, his hands up before his face like a kitten's paws.

"... Are... Are you quite serious?" Maybe he _was_ clueless, after all, the attendant decided.

And maybe, actually, it _was_ sort of cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They really let me get away with answering every question wrong, and said they wanted to hire me full-time. Bless.
> 
> If you'd like a visual aid for [my dumb Casino Bunny catboy, click here.](https://twitter.com/SlothFactsAsh/status/1318976924148887553)


	5. Haunted Manor Masquerade 2020 (Patch 5.3)

An eccentric Miqo'te man, crimson of hair and eye, sat alone in a quiet room of a haunted manor. He had been waiting patiently for someone else, and once he heard footsteps approaching, he stood to greet them. "What took y—..." However, he trailed off when he actually saw the taller pink-haired Miqo'te step into view.

"Oh, you're wearing the old vest!" Ash'leytai(?) exclaimed with surprise to G'raha(?).

"And you're wearing the bunny suit." G'raha(?) looked up at his partner with a slight smirk.

"Ah, heh, well," the pink-haired Miqo'te's ears tucked down bashfully, his tail swishing as he rubbed his arms. "Seeing you in it yesterday, it may have still been at the forefront of mind..."

The crimson-haired Miqo'te laughed. "I'm flattered you like it so much. And it turns out you're still cute even when you're not you, Raha. But who told you to be me, nyaa?"

"Surely you did not think I would pass up this opportunity to appear as my inspiration! Though, why have you taken my appearance, Leytai?"

"Why _wouldn't_ I be you if I could? Besides, I was planning to surprise you!" Ash'leytai, still wearing the appearance of G'raha, gestured behind himself. "And surely you've noticed I asked you to an empty, out-of-the-way room. What guy wouldn't like to see two G'rahas grabbing at each other? Especially from the perspective of one of the G'rahas?" He sighed. "Gods, it's strange seeing myself from this low angle."

A playful whim tugged at the corners of G'raha (in the form of Ash'leytai)'s lips, and he began petting his now smaller partner's head. The flustered reaction was what he had hoped it would be. "Well, now that we're here, t'would be a waste not to try what you had planned anyway."

Ash'leytai (as G'raha) found he could not look himself in the eye for long. It was a strange experience, wearing the form of his 5'2" boyfriend, a half-fulm shorter than the viisioin of himself currently doting on him.

G'raha, however, clearly felt invincible in the guise of his inspiration. He moved a hand to his lover's hip, and used the other to lift his chin, forcing eye contact. "Shall we?"

"... I only have about 16 minutes left like this."

G'raha smirked. "Then I'll just need to work fast and hard. But I'm confident the Warrior of Light can finish you off in that time." He stepped closer to his partner and growled into his feline ears. "And should _I_ not finish before you transform back, well... what guy wouldn't like to see two Ash'leytai's grabbing at each other?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my degenerate brain. Or don't.


End file.
